


A secret inside the ivory tower

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Academia, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28933920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Two professors having sex in the office.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 9
Collections: Anonymous





	A secret inside the ivory tower

**Author's Note:**

> Some (mostly irrelevant) background setting:  
> The main characters are Chinese Americans:  
> Anthony Y. Zhang - 张缘  
> Julian Wang - 王嘉悯

Julian was almost startled when he heard the knock at his office door.

Through the opaque door glass, he recognized the familiar figure that he just said goodbye to this morning.

“Come in.” Julian quickly pressed the “pause” button on this computer and tried to suppress a smile.

Anthony walked in and began to scrutinize the office like it was his first time being here.

“Good to see you, Julian.” His tone was playful but also somewhat sincere, “Thought you’d still be here at 6 pm.”

“I thought you were having a meeting with your collaborators.” Julian casually took off his glasses and stretched his arms.

“I was. Just came back in time to see you.” Anthony was giving him that intense stare.

“Well…I got to say, I’m flattered.” Even after two years of knowing Anthony, Julian was still a little bit overwhelmed with his candidness. Julian tried to avoid his gaze by pretending to play with a pen.

Anthony secretly laughed to himself. He was used to his elder lover being shy, but he was helplessly in love with this man. Julian just had this quiet, yet adamant charm that kept drawing him close.

“So, what have you been doing?” Anthony asked cheerfully.

“Uh, nothing really. I was finishing up my grant application—” As if just realized something, Julian appeared to have a little panic going on.

“Oh, I thought you finished your application yesterday.”

Shit. Julian scolded himself in his mind. Despite being a professor in statistics, he can be so dumb sometimes, especially when trying to make up a lie to Anthony.

“Look, Tony. It’s nothing really. You don’t need to be concerned about it.”

Anthony raised his eyebrow, as he watched Julian fidgeting in his chair. Is that a bit of red tint on his cheek?

“Since you went all the way to lie about it, I’m kind of _really_ interested in what you were doing just then.” Anthony moved closer to Julian’s desk, although he had no intention to actually check Julian’s computer screen. He was not a control freak.

Something occurred to his mind, and Anthony raised an amused smile.

“Wait, were you watching po—”

“No, I was not watching porn!” Julian fiercely denied before Anthony could even finish his sentence. He gave Anthony a death glare as the younger man broke out into a laugh.

“Alright, alright. I’ll tell you.” Julian groaned miserably. “I was actually…watching your presentation at the department seminar last month, the one that got recorded.”

“Oh, Julian.” Anthony seemed to be flattered by this. “I always knew you are a big fan of my work.” Although both of them were in the Statistics Department, Julian and Anthony worked in very different fields. They would still attend each other’s presentation from time to time. Then it suddenly dawned on him.

“Wait, weren’t you at that presentation also?” 

“Yes, I was…” Julian was a bit embarrassed by now. “Look. I just finished reviewing a horribly long paper. And I was really tired and just wanted to…see your face. I then remembered that recorded presentation, where you wore the tie that I picked for you.”

Julian’s voice got lower as he revealed his secret, but Anthony just found his confession insanely cute. He was definitely savoring this accidental discovery from his usually emotionally constipated lover.

“Julian, I’m really glad,” Anthony gave his lover a big grin. “That you love my face in addition to my work. Although we both knew that already.”

“By the way, I found several typos in your slides.” To avoid further embarrassment, Julian apparently tried to slip into his professional mode. “Better to work on your sloppiness a bit.”

“Hey, cut me some slack. I’m an assistant professor now and no longer have time to mind all the details like those grad students do.” Anthony half-heartedly protested. “Just kidding. I would certainly take your advice, dear Dr. Wang.” That contrived way of addressing only irritated Julian more.

“Tony, don’t make fun of me!” In front of his younger lover, Julian had to work very hard to keep his seriousness as an elder mentor at work, which declined to almost none since their relationship. 

“Now, I do have something I want to ask of you.” Anthony walked over to the back of Julian’s chair, placed his hands on Julian’s shoulder and began massaging gently.

“Have you thought about my suggestion last night?”

“What suggestion?” Julian tilted his head and was confused. He only remembered their satisfying sex before sleep.

“The one that says, ‘We could try having sex some time in your office.’”

“You were serious about that?” Julian was always amazed with Anthony’s ability to say smutty things in such a collected way. “I thought it belonged to the usual nonsense you muttered in bed.”

“I was being serious. Look!” Anthony searched inside his jacket pocket and fished out two condoms. Julian was aghast. “And there’s basically nobody on this floor right now. I just checked. Everyone’s gone home.”

“You didn’t even ask me!”

“Well, I’m asking you now.” Anthony used his best pleading eyes.

“And by ‘some time’, do you mean today?” Julian couldn’t believe this was happening.

“…Only if you agree.” Anthony was about to give up. “Look, we could certainly drop it if that sounds like a terrible idea to you.”

“Wait, I didn’t say it was a terrible idea.” Julian blurted out before realizing. Oh, god. Have I already become this kinky? “I just think that we could talk more about it before deciding…”

“So you agreed.” Anthony’s eyes lit up again. He quickly added, “Sure, we can pick another time —”

“Now, since you made all the trouble to bring the condoms here,” Julian wasn’t sure what he was talking about. It must be that stupid pheromone effect that ruined his perfectly sensible brain. “I think that, uhm, maybe, uhm, we could try it out today. Just once.” Julian could feel his cheeks burning hot.

“Oh, Julian. I love you so much.” Anthony embraced Julian from behind and placed a soft kiss on his crown.

“Isn’t it great that I have also brought the lube?” The younger man pulled out a small bottle from the inside of his jacket and it almost felt like he was asking for praise.

“You surely come fully prepared.” Julian sighed and already began to regret his decision.

***

Julian pressed his hands against the wall while Anthony spread his naked butt cheeks apart. His hole was somewhat easy to enter, probably due to last night’s use, and a lube-coated finger slid in smoothly.

“Seems like I did my work properly last night.” Anthony muttered near his ear and the hot breath almost made Julian shiver.

“Could you…just stop talking…” Julian protested weakly.

“Understood.” Anthony responded cheerfully and continued his work with Julian’s ass.

He sunk in another finger and began to curl and scissor inside his lover’s body.

“Mmmmph.” Julian gave out a little whimper as Anthony quickly located his prostate and squeezed that spot relentlessly.

Anthony loved Julian’s sound at these moments. It made his lover exposed to him, showing the kind of pleasure he was able to bring to the elder man.

As he worked Julian’s entrance open, Anthony started to tease Julian’s cock, which was already leaking precum. His own cock was also getting hard and painfully throbbing in his pants.

Julian turned his head and found Anthony’s lip. They shared a searing kiss where they intertwined their tongues and explored each other’s mouth.

Anthony was now intruding Julian’s body with four fingers and Julian found himself aching for more. He wanted his lover’s cock inside of him. Julian hated to admit that his body was already so used to the heated sex Anthony brought to him that he could not be easily satiated any more.

“Come on, just shove it in already.” Julian pleaded breathlessly.

“嘉悯, you are surely impatient today.” Anthony whispered with amuse.

Not sure why but getting called by his Chinese name apparently turned Julian on even more. His cock certainly became more excited.

Anthony gladly followed Julian’s order, unzipped his pants and pulled out his aching cock. He quickly put on the condom and thrusted firmly into the warm tightness of Julian’s body, letting out a contented groan. Julian could feel his inside getting stretched out. The familiar and wonderful fullness made him want to cry and he could not hold his moaning.

Anthony waited a moment for Julian to adjust, and then started to fuck him fast and steady. He pinned Julian’s hand on the wall with his own and grabbed Julian’s waist with the other hand, embracing his lover from behind. Their bodies fit each other too well.

Possibly because they were doing this in a semi-public space, despite nobody was around, Julian was feeling a bit nervous, which made his ass even tighter than before. Anthony was using a lot of self-control in order not to give in early. Anthony withdrew his cock all the way to Julian’s entrance, and then plunged back in using full force, spreading Julian all open again.

“Oh, _god_ …阿缘，你太棒了 (You’re so good)—”

“喜不喜欢我这样操你，嗯？(You like me fucking you like this, huh?)”

“Yes, please, more—”

Only at these moments would Julian temporarily throw away his dignity and stay honest to his desire, begging Anthony with incoherent words. His hair was disheveled, and he might have lost some buttons of his shirt from their making out earlier. And on top of all, he was getting penetrated shamelessly in his office by his lover.

“Imagine what others would say if they see what you’re doing right now. A respected professor using his greedy hole to entertain his younger colleague.”

“ _Fuck_ … _keep going_ …” Julian had to admit that Anthony’s dirty talk hit his right spot every time.

“From now on, whenever you’re working in this office, whenever you’re talking to your students, you would remember me fucking you like this, right here. Your cock will twitch, and your hole will get itchy. What will your students think of you, huh?”

“Oh, yes… _Aahhh_ —”

Julian came hard along with Anthony’s filthy words. His semen spread over the white wall, which he would soon be worrying about, but could not care less at this moment.

As Julian was panting after his orgasm, Anthony speeded up his own thrusting and came a little while later in Julian’s still spasming hole.

They both collapsed and slumped against the wall.

“Well, that was fun.” Anthony fondly stroked Julian’s hair and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek.

“Right, now we have to clean all this mess up.” Julian looked around at the ruined wall and sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is some smutty shit I wrote out of being a stressful graduate student and out of some harmless mockery of the academia. Not related to any real person or event.
> 
> Lastly, I'm not an English native speaker, so bear with me on any awkward wordings!


End file.
